This application is a Continuation-in-Part of, and claims the benefit of application Ser. No. 11/083,826, filed on 18 Mar. 2005, by Thomas E. Mower, entitled Fucoidan Compositions and Methods for Dietary and Nutritional Supplements, the entirety of which is herein incorporated by reference.